heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.04.23 - Heroically Soaked
New York Harbor It is not everyday you see a giant lobster. It's not every day that giant lobster is walking on two legs and throwing boats and obscenities at you. Superboy is overly amused and rather thrilled at the aspect of doing battle with this guy the jokes just seem endless. "Come down 'ere and stop hopping around you silly looking little $#*. I'll rip yer innards out and stuff them up your @$$." The giant crab man curses with his large claw/hook shaking it up at Superboy who has sprung up to the top of a wooden post. Trying to find a better vantage to deal with this guy so he doesn't hurt anyone else around them. As usual Superboy is dressed in a black t-shirt with a red S on it and a pair of casual jeans. One of his shoes looks like its been torn off the sock half bitten through. Soaring through the air, Ms.Marvel dips down in the sky and whiffs past some merchants as she heads to where the boat docks, "Hey lady...hey wanna buy some oranges?" asks the merchant. With a smirk, Ms.Marvel simply keeps going and when she turns back to the dock, she is eyeing the large crab crawling out of the water. "I like crablegs," she comments blandly as she dives toward the crab. "Help!" yells a fisherman as Ms.Marvel lands on the dock. She balls up her fists as she eyes the stupid, distracting fisherman, "Dang, I said help!" yells the man in the boat, struggling to grab for the dock. An empty boat is hurled up and over at Superboy as the lobster man makes to grab for another his eyes resting on Ms. Marvel. "Whose you saucy lookin' wench?" Familiarity there for the mutant lobster and the Kryptonian clone as well. "Don't recognize Ms.Marvel?" Superboy asks as he bats aside that tossed boat. "I think you should crawl back in to the ocean and think about what you're doing." Jimbo shakes his head and releases a laugh, "I'll tear the both of ya apart. I'm Jimbo Da Lobster Man, I'm the meanest, toughest, fight'enist mother #@%$^er around." That said he hefts up a hotdog cart and chucks it at Ms. Marvel. "Bring it on bitch." Reaching for the man over the side of the dock, Ms.Marvel helpfully hauls him up and saves him, plopping him down on the dock, "Ms.Marvel? Dang! Thanks!" lets out the fisherman, then he blinks, "Uh, watch out!" Ms.Marvel takes a hot dog cart to the head and wobbles, "Okay seriously..." she brushes her arms off, "This guy is gonna eat it..." she mutters, then clears her throat. She raises her voice, "You are going nowhere but to...jail, pal! Yeah!" she lets out heroically. She takes up a pace toward the menacing Lobster Guy. CRASH The hotdog cart explodes upon impact on Ms.Marvel covering her in condiments of all colors and fantastic artificial tastes. Superboy on his perch actually busts out laughing at the sight. Jimbo Da Lobster Man looks surprised that Ms.Marvel is still standing, "Tough broad." He grumbles, "I like 'em tough. Means they scream longer." Turning his head he points his claw at Superboy, "You shut your ugly $^@ face." Craning his head attention back to Ms.Marvel/Karla the giant brute jumps at her, swinging his arms like clubs down on to her body. He is proving he is strong and easily capable of lifting around 50 tons. Despite his silly appearance it's obvious hes a real threat. How much of a threat has yet to be seen. "Look out!" Superboy shouts. His laughter clipped short. As the ketchup slops down her costume, Ms.Marvel stalks toward the villain with equally villainous annoyance, perhaps wanting to take the guy's head off or drop him on his head, "Moron," she mutters. She takes a step back and plants herself, "Come on!" she lets out as she grabs him by the claw, using his momentum against him as she swings him past and high up over the dock, out into the marina with a sploosh. She smiles as he splashes down and then frowns as she brushes some mustard off her shoulder. "Hey Ms.Marvel, you're not gonna let him drown, are ya?" the annoying fisherman says. "He's...in no danger." She squints at the water and sighs, striding toward the edge of the dock, as if preparing to go after him. She glances back at Superboy as if for the first time. For a moment Jimbo has the belief he can also fly and then he finds himself in the ocean staring upwards through the ripples towards the figures on the dock. Contemplating his next move. "Nice throw." Superboy compliments before springing down and landing beside /Ms.Marvel/. "He is still under there watching us though. Hopefully he decides he is outclassed." Jimbo isn't that bright and he still doesn't believe the two of them together can take him. Besides, beating up Superboy and Ms.Marvel single-handedly? That'd make him famous. Bursting forward under the cover of the coastal waves he grabs ahold of the support beam under the wharf and rips it free, toppling the section of the bridge both the -heroes- are standing on. Ms.Marvel watches Superboy for a while as she stands there, "Right, he's...way out of his league," she states heroically, "Hey..." With a horrible crack, the bridge starts to break and topples Ms.Marvel over unexpectedly before she can continue her conversation with Superboy, "Ahh!" she lets out. The fisherman falls off his feet and barely hangs onto the broken dock bridge as it splits, "Ahh!" he lets out too. Ms. Marvel grits her teeth as she splooshes into the water in great annoyance and hauls back a fist as she rights herself. She rocks it at the Lobster Man. Fighting underwater is usually stupid. Fighting underwater against an aquatic based sort even more so. It's amazing how fast Jimbo has become as they become submerged, he actually manages to dodge Ms.Marvel's attack and swipe at her with his claw. His laughter coming out in bubbles. Superboy's splashes down with Ms.Marvel and the fisherman below and upon realizing the mutant and the super heroine are engaged in melee opts to save the gawker instead, draping an arm around the man's waist and launching him out of the dangerous waters to the dockside near them before he turns and grabs for Jimbo's back and shoulders. Opening him up for an easy assault should Ms.Marvel decide to take it. Ms.Marvel grimaces as the claw descends around her, and stretches it open heroic style. She eyes the evil Lobster Guy as she keeps her strong grip on him, struggling in a heroic battle of strength. She heroically gets the advantage when Superboy himself grabs him and starts a heroic struggle of his own. She decides to take advantage of the Lobster's weak position like a good villain..err hero, so soars up to him to whap him in the face. Heroically. The assault on Jimbo's face has him releasing a water garbled "Blargh" as it connects rocketing his head back. Superboy meanwhile only increases his grip, making sure any more punches the woman wishes to deal to him go off according to plan. This entire tag team combo on the guy doesn't feel so heroic as Ms.Marvel makes it look but it's working out and defeating the guy. Pushing the Lobster man away Kon grips his arm so he can't extend full out and gives forth an uppercut that would uproot a Redwood. The concussive force through the water actually creating it's own erupting bubble that sends Jimbo Da Lobster Man in to a quick sail upwards then down in to the cement in a sprawl. That one-two combo from Ms.Marvel and Superboy ending the fight a bit prematurely. Superboy follows the body with a leap from the waves, kneeling down to check the big orange-ish red man-monster's pulse? Something? "He's alive. Good job." The drenched clone says with a large smile. Ms.Marvel tilts her head as she glances down at her foot, trying to resist the urge to kick him while he's down, "Yeah, good. Good work," she says, trying not to smile too wickedly. She dusts her wet hands off, "At least the ketchup washed off," she comments. She frowns at the Lobster Guy now, trying to wrack her brain, as if trying to remember back to the days of evil, "You know this guy? What'd he say his name was? the human lobster?" she asks. Superboy shrugs, "He said his name was Jimbo Da Lobster Man. Pretty straight forward really... he looks like a Jimbo, or a Bubba or a Clyde." Patting the unconscious mutants cheek he straightens back up to stand, looking the soaked woman over. "The relish too." Ignoring his own soaked clothing he looks around for something to tie up Jimbo finding an assortment of chains and even an anchor. "Not sure if this will hold him but the police special unit should have something. Besides property damage I don't really know what else he's done wrong though, the guy just wanted to fight a meta." Several minutes and a hundred yards of heavy chain later Superboy steps away from their captive. "Thanks for the assist. We probably would have wrecked a lot more if you'd not shown up." Ms.Marvel generously...lets Superboy tie up the Lobster Guy...because she's busy brushing off her wet costume. "What? Oh no problem," she tells him. She lifts her chin and smiles mischievously, "Perhaps we'll see each other again some time and defeat some more...evil villains," she concludes. The smile on Superboy's face wavers a moment as he sees the woman's own smile his cheeks even darkening a hue. "Yeah, that'd be great. I'm usually around... " Clearing his throat he stops staring at Ms.Marvel and looks out across the harbor. "So uh, hrm, uh... Guess we should be going before police show and questions are asked. I usually just sit somewhere and wait until authorities arrive to make sure everything goes okay." "Police?" Ms.Marvel questions, as she glances back to see if they are coming. She then nods back at Superboy and then takes a more calm approach, "Right, we shouldn't be here. I uh...have to be going anyway," she tells him. Superboy nods. "I'll be waiting here until the cops show up. Thanks again, Ms.Marvel." Using this opening to leap away from where he was standing and land several rooftops away where he can watch over Jimbo Da Lobster Man's mans slumbering form while playing with his cell phone. Angry Birds awaits. Ms.Marvel smiles at Superboy for a moment and nods to what he says, "Yeah, no problem," she comments, "What a job well done," she adds. She soars off heroically. Category:Log